1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for an electrical part for detachably holding an electrical part such as a semiconductor device (called as “IC package” hereinlater).
2. Related Art
In a known art, there has been provided an IC socket, as “socket for an electrical part” for detachably holding an “IC package” as an electrical part such as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open (KOKAI) Patent Publication No. 2002-8809.
The IC package disclosed in this publication includes a number of solder balls, as terminals, which are arranged on a lower surface of the IC package so as to protrude therefrom in an lattice arrangement including vertical rows Y and horizontal lines X.
The IC socket, on the other hand, includes a socket body in which the IC package is accommodated and which is provided with a number of contact pins contacting the terminals of the IC package. The socket body is also provided with a movable (moving) member vertically movable to elastically deform the contact pins so as to be contacted or separated to or from the terminals of the IC package.
The socket body is further provided with a lever member to vertically move the movable member to be rotatable through a rotation shaft, i.e., pivot, and an operation member for rotating or pivoting the lever member is also provided to the socket body to be vertically movable.
By vertically moving the operation member, the lever member is rotated and, hence, the movable member is vertically moved, thus elastically deforming the contact pins, and accordingly, contact portions of the contact pins are contacted to or separated from the terminals of the IC package, respectively.
However, in the conventional structure of the IC socket mentioned above, in order to vertically move the movable member, it was necessary to apply a driving force of the operation member to the movable member through the lever member, and accordingly, the increased number of elements or members such as lever member is required, resulting in a troublesome arrangement working or like.